rockstar_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Paranoia Island
| video = | nextseason= Survivor: 2}} Survivor: Paranoia Island 'is the first season of Rockstar Survivor Online Reality Game (ORG). 39 days, 21 people, 1 SURVIVOR! Twists *'One Tribe: This season started with only one tribe. All the castaways will be competing against each other for four (4) individual immunity . At Day 4, a tribe were split into four (4) tribes of five (5) castaways. *'4 Individual Immunity Winners:' To start the game, no tribal immunity since there's only one tribe. The first challenge is individual immunity with 4 winners. *'First Tribal Council Paranoia:' All the 21 castaways will go to their first tribal council, without knowing who won the 4 individual immunity. If a vote would be cast to an individual immunity winner, it would be negated. * Tribe Split: At Final 20 Castaways, the tribe is to be split into 4 tribes of 5 castaways. Remaining castaways were ranked base on their previous challenge: The castaways who placed 1st, 5th, 9th, 13th & 17th would be the first tribe; then 2nd, 6th, 10th, 14th & 18th would be the second tribe, and so on, and so forth. * Tribe Dissolve and Shuffle: At Final 18 castaways, the losing tribe was dissolved (Lumba-Lumba), three tribes remained. And also at Final 15 castaways, the last placing tribe was dissolved (Dugong), only two tribes remained, those were Pawikan and Butanding. The castaways were shuffled based on their chosen numbers respectively. *'Double-Power Challenge:' It is the so called Immunity Challenge pre-merge. Every “first place” tribal winner of the challenge won an additional power at loser’s Tribal Council. It is the power to send someone in Banish Island. *'VIP (Voluntary Invite Player):' The highest scorer individually will be given an additional power, he/she will go and vote with the losing tribe at the tribal council. ** a VIP will be immune and will possess a "Twin Vote" ** it is similar to the infamous Kidnapping, but this time a VIP will be immune and will possess a "Twin Vote" ** a VIP will then return to his/her tribe immediately after the tribal council ** a castaway can only be a VIP once in the entire season. *'Twin Vote:' A power to cast two votes against a castaway ** a power given to a "VIP" ** a "Twin Vote" can't be split into two separate vote ** a "Twin Vote" can only be used by the VIP on that specific tribal council. ** a "Twin Vote" cannot be shared by the VIP to other castaways *'Banish Island (similar to Exile Island):' A place where a castaway is sent to, to find the key to the hidden immunity idol. ** is active from Final 20 until before merge ** the castaway sent to Banish Island will join first his/her tribe before the tribe shuffle/dissolve ** 1st place winning tribe will pick someone to be banished from the losing tribe. ** a castaway can only be banished "once" in the entire season. *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' It enables a castaway to gain immunity for one Tribal Council. ** in the event that a "banished castaway" didn't find the Hidden Immunity Idol, he/she will be automatically given a fake idol. Moderators *Angeleo Mark *Miggy *Will *Gerda Castaways The Game